Red Cares
by SensationalShay
Summary: A fluffy little one shot for Valentine's Day but not V-Day themed! Takes place sometime after The Decembrist but before Luther Braxton :)


A/N: Hello all! Hope this finds you well :) How great were the Lizzington scenes in last night's show?! I'll never look at the Tango the same way again ;)

This is un-betaed so any mistakes are all mine.

Also, this is my answer to one of the story prompts for the Lizzington Facebook Group :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

The smell of freshly brewed coffee slowly filled Lizzie's nose as it began to wake her up. She buried her head further into the pillow and slowly licked her lips before rolling over onto her back.

While her eyes were still closed, she became more aware that the coffee smell was getting stronger...as was the smell of bacon! Maple bacon if she had to guess. Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear her morning vision.

The first thing she noticed was her bedroom ceiling bright with the morning sunlight coming through the shades of the window and the second was a white coffee mug just off to the left side of her peripheral vision. She turned her head and locked eyes with a smiling Raymond Reddington.

Lizzie sat straight up in her bed as her heart began to beat faster at the surprise of seeing him in her bedroom.

"Red what the hell!" Lizzie yelled, with a frown.

"Good morning Lizzie! Beautiful start to the day is it not?" Red asked gesturing to the window.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" Lizzie asked brushing her wild morning hair out of her face.

Red smiled and said, "Lizzie if I bring you breakfast in bed, a simple 'thank you' is all I need. None of this 'how did you get into my house' business."

It was then that Lizzie noticed the white serving tray on her nightstand. On it held two covered plates; one small and one large, a bowl of sliced fruit, a white cloth napkin, silverware, a small clear glass of orange juice and a single red rose in a crystal bud vase.

Lizzie frowned. "What is all that?"

Red cocked his head to one side. "Your breakfast."

Lizzie looked back and forth from Red to the tray. "You cooked me breakfast?"

"No. I ordered you breakfast. From the hotel I'm staying at," he said. "I didn't figure you had much stocked in your new kitchen yet for me to cook you anything."

It had been almost three months since Lizzie had decided it was time to stop living in motels and start looking for a place of her own. Her own. Not her and her husband. Not anymore.

It didn't take Lizzie long to find the perfect little two bedroom-two bath house not far from work. The previous owner accepted her first offer and before she knew it was time to move in. While the movers and delivery men had done all the heavy lifting, Lizzie was faced with the task of unpacking all on her own. Unfortunately, the only time she had to unpack was at night after she got off work.

Knowing that she had the next day off, Lizzie stayed up half the night going through box after box. When she finally fell into bed, while exhausted, she was happy to see that she did make a huge dent, even if there was still a ton more to do.

"Well that much is true. The only thing in there is bottled water and leftover Chinese food from last night," Lizzie said.

Red smiled and nodded. He held out the coffee mug to her and after only a slight hesitation, Lizzie accepted it. Putting her hands around the mug she felt the warm heat coming off the stoneware. As she brought the mug up to her lips to take a sip, the smell that had originally woke her filled her nostrils once again, only this time much stronger.

"This tastes really good," Lizzie said, swallowing her first sip.

"Yes. The hotel I'm staying at is known for blending their coffee beans. That's a mixture of beans from Tanzania and Papua New Guinea," Red said picking up her breakfast tray from the nightstand. "Makes for a rather robust flavor doesn't it?"

Lizzie took another sip as she nodded. Red placed the tray on her lap carefully before turning away to sit in the chair he brought over from it's place by the window.

Lizzie took off the covers from the plates to see scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links, hash browns and a rather large buttered croissant.

"Wow," Lizzie said looking at the meal laid out in front of her. "I won't ever be able to eat all this."

Red nodded but said nothing.

Lizzie put down her coffee mug onto the tray and picked up the fork that was on the folded napkin. She pierced a chunk of egg and brought it to her mouth. Lizzie wasn't sure how something as simple as scrambled eggs could taste so delicious but they did. Fluffy, light and with a hint cheddar cheese mixed in! Sam had always put shredded cheese in her eggs when she was little.

"These are amazing," Lizzie said chewing. "And they have cheese in them! Sam always put cheese in his eggs but most restaurants don't."

Red smiled. "I know. I had them add the cheese."

Lizzie glanced at Red and gave him a small smile which he returned.

"So...what's this all about? What do you want?" Lizzie asked, taking a bite of bacon.

Red's eyebrows rose. "Why would I want anything?"

"Come on Red. I don't think you bringing me or anybody for that matter, breakfast in bed is something you do very often. Not that I don't appreciate it but what gives?"

Red didn't speak for several moments, just watched her take another sip of coffee.

"Come on Red. What are you really doing here?" Lizzie asked firmly. She could feel herself getting annoyed.

"The truth?"

Lizzie nodded.

"The truth is I was...concerned about you," Red said deeply.

Lizzie's eyebrows rose up in surprise. That was not the answer she was expecting. "Concerned about me? How come?"

Red raised and lowered his right shoulder. "Well last night was your first night here in your new home and subsequently today would be your first day and I was just worried about how you were handling it."

Lizzie stared at the man next to her bed with her mouth slightly open.

"Red last night wasn't my first night here. I moved in several days ago."

"Technically yes but up until last night you have just used this place as a base. Somewhere to shower, change and catch a few hours of sleep," Red stated. "Last night you unpacked your personal effects. Not just clothing but pictures, whatnots, kitchen utensils and you arranged some of your furniture."

Damn him and his surveillance team she thought with a frown.

"I was just worried that doing those things would upset you. Remind you of Tom," Red said. "I just didn't want this to cause you any distress. This is a good thing you're doing for yourself. I'm proud of you."

Lizzie started smiling. "I wonder how much I could make off your enemies if I were to tell them that Raymond Reddington brought me breakfast in bed because he didn't want me to be sad."

Red started grinning. "Far more than you could ever imagine."

Lizzie chuckled. "Red I'm touched by your concern but I'm really okay. Yes I did think about Tom and what we had for a few minutes last night but I didn't cry about it. It is what it is and that's all. It happened and now it's over. I'm truly doing okay. You don't have to worry about me."

Red stared at her before giving her a quick nod. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was telling him the truth.

"Good I'm glad to hear it!" Red said as he stood up from his seat. "Well I have business to attend so I'll leave you to finish your meal."

Lizzie nodded and smiled.

Red paused for a moment before bending down and placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "Don't work too hard today. I'll swing back by this evening and we can have dinner."

"Sounds good." Lizzie said, still smiling. "Be safe."

Red nodded before turning and walking out of the bedroom. Lizzie could hear him going down the stairs, opening and closing the front door. Moments later she heard another door close, a car engine turning on and pulling away.

Lizzie stared down at her tray of food. Her eye caught the sight of the single red rose which caused her to smile once again.

She had lost a lot the past year but at least she still had one man that loved and cared for her and that meant so much.

The End!

Review :)


End file.
